The field of sleep devices is well developed. The prior art provided by these devices encompass a wide range of features to promote sleeping. From adjustable beds, to mattresses composed of various materials, to frame support features which enable various movement capabilities, such innovative ideas have shaped the bedding industry and sleep habits of many.
Unfortunately, many of the current sleep systems may not enable an operator to convert between different bed sizes, such as a twin size, queen size, and king size bed. Further, these sleep systems may not be readily transportable by the user. Typically, the supporting features of the current sleep systems are contained within the mattress. Unfortunately, this limits the supportive characteristics which a user of such sleep systems may experience from any one of these sleep systems. Still further, these mattresses provide a closed environment within which various contaminants are given a place to nest and grow, establishing less than healthy sleep environments for the user.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a sleep system which enables the user to convert between various bed sizes and transport the sleep system between remote locations. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a sleep system which assists in promoting a healthier sleep environment and may enable a user to adjust the support characteristics provided by the sleep system.